Harry Potter & die Magie des Mistelzweigs
by strawberry666
Summary: Original Authors Summary: Ein geheimnisvolles Feriengeschenk bringt heftige Knutschereien und unerträgliche Verwirrtheit.


Tachchen. Meld mich mal wieder, wenn auch leider noch nicht mit 'nem neuen Kapitel von „Smaragdgrüne Augen" #Werbung mach#. Dazu sag ich aber unten noch mal was, also nicht gleich abschalten ;-). Ich dachte, ich könnte das ja mal hier hochladen.

ACHTUNG: Zuallererst möchte ich betonen, dass diese Story NICHT von mir ist. Ich bin nur drüber hergefallen, hab mein Wörterbuch rausgekramt und angefangen, diese absolut geile Story zu übersetzen. Ich hoffe, dass ich dem Original einigermaßen gerecht geworden bin, trotz einiger Übersetzungsschwierigkeiten, die ich aber auch teilweise am Ende der FF erklärt habe.

Wenn jemand das Original lesen will, findet es unter einer Internet-Adresse, die mich einfach nicht anzeigen lassen will #zum hunderttausendsten Mal verprügel#

Da muss man dann nur noch oben auf „The Fiction"gehen, dann auf „Category"und da dann „Romance"auswählen. Die Stories sind nach dem Alphabet aufgelistet, „Harry Potter & the Magic of Mistletoe"dürfte also einfach zu finden sein. (Des war jetzt für die ganz blöden...wie mich...wenn ich nicht schon wüsste, wo's is ;-))

-- logisch, dass euch das jetzt überhaupt nichts sagt #heul#. Wenn ihr die Adressen haben wollt, müsst ihr mir einfach ne Mail schreiben oder ne Möglichkeit, wie ich die irgendwie posten kann ohne dass sie nicht gelesen werden können #sniff#)

Then let's go....Und seid nicht so streng mit mir. Is meine erste größere Übersetzung und vor allem die, für die ich mir am meisten Zeit genommen habe (ich hab die mittlerweile so oft durchgelesen, dass ich se bald auswendig können müsste, aber immer mal wieder durchlesen ist gut, weil man nicht immer sofort alle Fehler findet; ich hab selbst beim letzten Durchlesen noch ziemlich viel zu verbessern gehabt und bin mir sicher, dass da noch mehr ist...aber das werdet ihr dann schon merken, gelle? )

Ich find sie an manchen Stellen trotzdem immer noch recht gewöhnungsbedürftig, weil manche Ausdrücke noch zu sehr direkt-übersetzt klingen und so, aber na ja. Entscheidet selbst.

Noch etwas: Ich habe versucht mit der Autorin Kontakt aufzunehmen, damit ich um Erlaubnis fragen kann, diese Übersetzung hochladen zu dürfen. Das ist mittlerweile auch schon an die drei Monate her und ich habe auch nach mehrmaligem Nachfragen noch keine Antwort bekommen und bezweifle, dass ich je eine kriegen werde. Es könnte aber auch sein, dass die unten angegebene E-Mail-Adresse nicht mehr stimmt oder so was. Keine Ahnung. Ich wollt's nur mal gesagt haben, nicht das später jemand rummeckert, ne?

Harry Potter & die Magie des Mistelzweigs

Author Email: s.o (schreibt einfach ne Mail)

Author Webpage: s.o 

Author link at Snitch Fiction: s.o

Kategorie: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Diese Figuren, Schauplätze, etc., gehören mir nicht. Ich verstoße auch nicht gegen das Copyright.

Zusammenfassung: Ein geheimnisvolles Feriengeschenk bringt heftige Knutschereien und unerträgliche Verwirrtheit.

###

An einem stürmischen Sonntagnachmittag kurz vor Ferienbeginn, ertönte das Klopfen am Fenster des Gryffindor Jungen-Schlafsaals des siebten Jahrgangs. Harry Potter schaute vom Boden auf, wo er ausgestreckt gelegen und mit Ron Zauberer-Monopoly gespielt hatte (der begeistert davon war, dass er gerade 3.682 Galleonen von Harry gewonnen hatte, weil der das Pech hatte, auf der Winkelgasse zu landen, wo Ron derzeitig ein belebtes Wirtshaus, einen Quidditch-Zubehörladen und einen Süßigkeiten-Laden besaß) und sah eine Schuleule draußen am Fenster schweben, die ein Paket in ihren Krallen hielt. Er raffte sich auf, um sie aus dem frostigen Wind hereinzulassen und schaute ihr belustigt zu, als sie hereinflog, ein grün eingepacktes Paket auf Harrys Bett fallen ließ und sofort wieder losflog, zur Eulerei aufstieg.

„Was hast du da, Harry?" Fragte Ron und setzte sich auf.

„Ich weiß es nicht," murmelte Harry, schloss das Fenster und lief zu seinem Bett um das Paket aufzuheben. Es war eine kleine Schachtel, eingewickelt in glänzendem grünen Papier und mit einem dünnen roten Band befestigt. Harry spielte mit der Schleife. „Sieht nach einem Weihnachtsgeschenk aus, findest du nicht?"

Ron stand ebenfalls auf und kam herüber um es näher zu betrachten. „Hey, da ist ein Etikett."

Versteckt unter der Schleife war tatsächlich ein kleines weißes Etikett an dem Band befestigt. Harry machte es ab und las: „Für Harry Potter." In kleinen Buchstaben daneben stand nur: „Weihnachten kommt dieses Jahr ein bisschen früher." Er zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Ron kratzte sich am Kopf. „Steht nicht da von wem es ist, oder?"

„Nein," Sagte Harry, während er das Paket in seinen Händen hin- und herdrehte.

Ron setzte sich auf eine Ecke des Bettes. „Dann öffne es! Vielleicht ist drinnen ein Hinweis."

Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht. Es könnte ein Trick sein."

Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Du hast zu viel Zeit mit Hermine verbracht. Harry, es ist ein Weihnachtsgeschenk! Erinner' dich, das letzte mal als du Hermine von einem mysteriösen Weihnachtsgeschenk erzählt hast, hat dir Professor McGonagall deinen Feuerblitz weggenommen! Und für was, frag ich dich? Für nichts!"Er schlug mit der Faust zur Betonung auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Also mach schon...öffne es!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und zog an dem roten Band, ließ es heruntergleiten und riss dann die grüne Verpackung auf. Drinnen war eine glatte weiße Pappschachtel. Er öffnete den Deckel und fand nur..."Ein Mistelzweig?"

Ron lehnte sich vor um es besser angucken zu können. „Hm. Sieht ganz danach aus." Er grinste. „Scheint so, als hättest du einen heimlichen Verehrer, Harry."

Harry hob den grünen Zweig hoch und sah ihn sich noch näher an. „Aber es kann kein Mistelzweig sein. Ich meine, es _sieht_ wie ein Mistelzweig _aus_, aber die Beeren sind silber..."

Ron lachte. „Du meinst, du hast noch nie von magischen Mistelzweigen gehört?"

Harry blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Magische Mistelzweige?"

Ron riss den Zweig aus Harry's Händen. „Sicher. Er ist eigentlich wie ein normaler Muggel-Mistelzweig, aber er steht unter einem einfachen Zauber." Seine Augen funkelten schelmisch. „Er gibt dem Empfänger das unkontrollierbare Verlangen, den zu küssen, der es geschenkt hat."

„Er macht was?" Würgte Harry heraus.

Ron warf den Mistelzweig ein paar Mal grinsend in die Luft. „Yep. Unkontrollierbare Knutscherei. Vater hat Mutter mal einen gegeben, als wir noch Kinder waren."Er verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung daran. „Wir haben uns für die nächsten paar Tage alle in unseren Zimmern versteckt. Mutter war nur noch hinter ihm her.

„Aber,"Protestierte Harry, „Ich habe im Moment nicht das unkontrollierbare Verlangen irgendjemanden zu küssen."

„Weil es nur wirkt, wenn der Schenker und der Empfänger zusammen in einem Raum oder in unmittelbarer Nähe sind."Er brüllte vor lachen. „Das Essen in der großen Halle wird sicher sehr interessant werden heute."

Harry blickte ihn finster an. „Ich finde das alles gar nicht lustig. Wer weiß, wer das geschickt hat? Es könnte...ich weiß nicht...ein Erstklässler sein."

Ron lachte weiter. „Oder Millicent Bulstrode."

Harry erbleichte und konterte dann mit, „Oder deine Schwester."

Ron hörte auf zu lachen. „Das würde sie nicht tun. Sie war so genauso geschockt von der Mutter-und-Vater Sache wie der Rest von uns."

„Aber sie weiß wie es funktioniert.", machte Harry aufmerksam.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Jede Hexe oder jeder Zauberer über dem Alter von Zehn Jahren weiß, wie es funktioniert. Ist ein echter Renner auf Weihnachtsfeiern."

Harry ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. „Das verringert den Kreis der möglichen Versender nicht gerade, oder?"

Ron war es müde mit dem Mistelzweig zu spielen und lehnte sich herüber um Harry mit dem Ellenbogen anzustumpen. „Hier, du musst das von mir zurücknehmen. Ich kann es dir nicht geben, sonst würdest du anfangen mich abzuknutschen und das ist einfach nicht mein Ding, weißt du?

„Was meinst du damit, ich muss es von dir zurücknehmen?"

Ron seufzte ungeduldig. „Es ist ein sehr empfindlicher Zauber und wirkt, wann immer die Pflanze freiwillig überreicht wird. Wenn ich sie dir also einfach geben würde, würde es dich zum Empfänger und mich zum Verschenker machen und du würdest damit enden, dass du mich wie blöd küsst."

Beide Jungs schauderten.

„Aber,"fuhr er fort, „wenn du es zurücknimmst, wirkt es nicht. Wie, als ich es von dir weggenommen habe."Er streckte die Arme aus. „Siehst du? Kein unkontrollierbares Kuss-Verlangen."

„Also,"Sagte Harry, während er versuchte die Zusammenhänge zu verstehen, „es wirkt auf jeden der es bereitwillig vergibt oder annimmt?"

„Richtig,"sagte Ron. „Das ist ebenfalls der Weg, wie der Zauber zwischen zwei Leuten gebrochen werden kann –indem der Schenker des Mistelzweigs diesen wieder zurücknimmt."

Ein Ausdruck des Horrors zog über Harrys Gesicht. „Also stehe ich unter diesem Zauber bis, wer immer mir das geschenkt hat, sich entscheidet, es zurückzunehmen?"

„Beruhig dich," beschwichtigte ihn Ron. „Normalerweise benutzen es die Leute nur für höchstens ein paar Tage. Danach neigt es dazu seine Neuartigkeit zu verlieren und der Spaßwert geht verloren."Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wenn es sich als jemand Unbekanntes herausstellt, müssen wir einfach nach einem Gegenspruch gucken."

Harrys Schultern blieben unten hängen. „Schätz ich jedenfalls mal. Wer weiß, Hermine könnte schon einen wissen."

Ein verschlagenes Glitzern erschien in Rons Augen. „Hey. Willst du sehen, wie dieses Teil wirkt?"fragte er, während er den Mistelzweig von einer Hand in die Andere warf.

Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Was meinst du?"

Ron stand auf. „Pass auf."Noch immer mit dem Mistelzweig spielend lief er aus der Tür und rief nach Hermine unten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry runzelte die Stirn; der einzige Grund weswegen sie nach hier oben gekommen waren war, dass Hermine sie angemeckert hatte, wegen ihrer Verantwortungslosigkeit Spiele zu spielen, wenn sie für die N.E.W.T.'s lernen sollten.

„Was willst du?" Hörte er sie gereizt rufen.

„Harry und ich haben eine Diskussion hier oben und wie haben uns gefragt, ob du uns vielleicht bei etwas helfen könntest,"antwortete Ron unschuldig.

Harry hörte sie die Treppe hinaufkommen, ihre Stimme über blöde Jungs und ihre bescheuerten Spiele murrend und warum sie sich von ihnen aufhalten ließ, wo sie doch sowieso hoffnungslos verblödet waren...

Ron winkte sie in den Raum und schloss dann die Türe. Sie schaute auf das Monopolybrett, das verlassen auf dem Boden lag, Harrys Zinnbesen-Spielfigur, die langsam über der Winkelgasse kreiste, während Rons Kessel auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ blubberte und köchelte. Hermine drehte sich stirnrunzelnd um. „OK, Ron, was soll das alles?"

Er gab ihr die Pflanze. „Weißt du, was das ist?"

Sie drehte es um. „Es sieht wie ein Mistelzweig aus, aber..."Plötzlich stoppte sie und schaute zu Ron hoch, der grinste. Ein Schwall der verschiedensten Ausdrücke huschte über ihr Gesicht---Überraschung, Verwirrung, eine wachsende Verträumtheit. Dann warf sie sich auf Ron.

Er torkelte rückwärts, als ihr Körper seinen rammte, ihre Arme sich um seinen Hals schlangen, Lippen sich fieberhaft gegen seine eigenen öffneten. Ein ersticktes überraschtes Grunzen entfloh ihm, bevor alle Gedanken an Protest zerstreut wurden. Harry begann sich extrem ungemütlich zu fühlen, während er die Vorgänge beobachtete. Rons Rücken war gegen die Tür gedrückt, seine Hände fuhren Hermines Rücken auf und ab, als sie in seinen Mund stöhnte und sich gegen ihn presste. Als Rons Hände in Gegenden von Hermine wanderten, die Harry wirklich nicht hier vor ihm gestreichelt sehen wollte, räusperte er sich laut.

Ron riss sich so heftig los, dass sein Hinterkopf gegen die Tür knallte.

Hermine streckte sich um seine Lippen zurückzuerlangen, doch er schüttelte leicht verzweifelt den Kopf und langte hinter ihrem Hals nach dem Mistelzweig, den sie immer noch hielt. Als er ihn ihr endlich aus den Fingern reißen konnte, trat er von ihr weg während sie nach Luft schnappte und zurücktrat.

„Was---?"flüsterte sie. „Was---?"Sie starrte Ron mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Verwunderung an.

Ron keuchte. „Siehst du jetzt was ich meine, Harry?"Seine Augen bannten wieder die Hermines und er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Harry sprang von der Bettkante auf und riss den Mistelzweig aus Rons Hand. „Ja. Großartig. Danke für die Demonstration."Er beobachtete die beiden, wie sie einander anstarrten, beide schwer atmend. „Nachdem ich das gesehen habe, denke ich, werde ich mich alleine irgendwo in einem Raum einschließen müssen,"murrte er, nahm seinen Tarnumhang und verließ so schnell wie möglich den Raum, ließ Ron und Hermine alleine zurück um...was auch immer...zu tun. Er zuckte zusammen.

Trotz Rons Optimismus gegenüber der Harmlosigkeit von Weihnachtsgeschenken, war sich Harry jetzt eins gewiss: Irgendjemand schien ihn wirklich zu hassen.

###

Harry ging durch das Porträtloch der Gryffindors („Schüööne Feeijen,"hickste die fette Dame, die schon ein bisschen zu viel Eierlikör mit ihrer ähnlich berauschten Freundin Violet getrunken hatte) und warf sich den Tarnumhang über, als er um die Ecke ging. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, tagsüber unsichtbar zu sein---er benutzte ihn meistens für nächtliche Abenteuer. Aber die Situation war furchtbar. Wer wusste schon, wen er gezwungen sein würde zu küssen? Wie sollte er es wissen? Würde es irgendwelche Warnzeichen geben oder würde er einfach...attackieren und küssen, wie Hermine es getan hatte? Oh, nicht gut, gar nicht gut!

Er schlenderte langsam durch die Gänge, sich jedes Mal anspannend, wenn er die Annäherung eines anderen Schülers spürte, dann erleichtert aufatmend, wenn er erkannte, dass er nicht den Drang verspürte, ihn niederzuwerfen und zu überwältigen. Dann kam ihm ein anderer schrecklicher Gedanke in den Sinn. Es könnte doch kein Lehrer sein, oder? Das wäre einfach...das wäre..._falsch_. Sicherlich würde keiner von ihnen...nein. Aber was, wenn jemand den Mistelzweig verzaubert hätte, um ihn dazu zu bringen jemand anderen als den ursprünglichen Geber zu küssen? Er stoppte, erstarrt vor Angst. Er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, Ron nach dieser Möglichkeit zu fragen. Oh, mein Gott. Er konnte sich gut jemanden vorstellen, der denken könnte es wäre ein guter Scherz ihn vollkommen verliebt in, sagen wir, Snape, zu machen.

Er schloss seine unsichtbaren Fäuste über seinen unsichtbaren Mund---er hatte das Gefühl, sehr sichtbar krank zu sein.

Er ging an einer Gruppe schnatternder Hufflepuffs, einem Trio von Ravenclaws, einigen Slytherins und sogar an ein paar aus seinem Haus vorüber. Kein Kuss-Impuls. Vielleicht hatte ihn der Mistelzweig gar nicht beeinflusst...vielleicht wirkte er nicht durch den Tarnumhang...vielleicht...

Und dann spürte er es. Ein erwartungsvolles Kribbeln. Eine aufkommende Schwerelosigkeit. Der unkontrollierbare Wunsch zu küssen, richtig zu küssen.

Er presste sich zitternd an die Wand. Wer war es? Wer? Stimmen kamen näher um die Ecke, der Laut von schweren Füßen die über die alten Steinflure schlurften. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

Es konnte nicht...

Es war.

Crabbe und Goyle kamen in Sichtweite und Harry glitt fast zu Boden, einer Ohnmacht nahe. Der Drang zu küssen war stark und wurde stärker, als sie näher kamen, sich gegenseitig in ihrer unverständlichen Art und Weise angrunzten.

Aber, bemerkte er langsam, er wollte keinen von den beiden wirklich küssen. Es war nicht auf sie zentriert. Aber in dem Fall, wer...?

„Wartet mal, ihr verdammten Vollidioten. Vergesst ihr nicht etwas? Oder sollte ich sagen, _jemanden_?"

Nein.

Das konnte nicht sein.

Harry weigerte sich, das zu glauben.

Aber als Draco Malfoy um die Ecke kam, ungeduldig bleiche Haare aus seinen Augen streichend, sein noch bleicheres Gesicht in seinen üblichen Zügen von höchstem Verdruss, kombiniert mit selbstgefälliger Arroganz, verschärfte sich der Impuls und fokussierte sich böswillig.

_Malfoy_.

„Sorry, Draco,"grunzte Crabbe. "Wir dachten, du hättest mit Flitwick zu reden."

„Das war gestern, du Schwachkopf,"feixte Malfoy.

Harry spitzte die Ohren.

„Oh, ja,"sagte Crabbe, sich abwesend das Ohr kratzend. „Wie ist's denn gelaufen?"

„Großartig. Es lief großartig."Er schien twitchy [1] zu sein. Oder sogar noch twitchier [1] als sonst. In Momenten wie diesen war es nicht schwer zu erkennen, warum Professor Moody ihn vor drei Jahren in ein Frettchen verwandelt hatte. „Hat einer von euch kürzlich Potter gesehen?"

„Öh...nicht seit dem Frühstück,"sagte Goyle. Er schaute Crabbe an, der zustimmend die Schultern hob. „Warum musst du _ihn_ sehen?"

Das Objekt ihrer Unterhaltung presste sich weiterhin gegen die Wand, seine Augen geschlossen, verzweifelt nach der Kraft suchend standzuhalten. Aber auf der Innenseite seiner Augenlider war alles was er sah ein blasses kantiges Gesicht, unordentliches, vegoldetes Haar, höhnische graue Augen und scharfkantige Lippen die zu einem dauerhaften Grinsen verzogen waren. Wie würde es sich anfühlen, dieses Grinsen zu küssen? Wie würde Malfoys Arroganz schmecken? Er ballte seine Fäuste, zwang sich dazu tiefer durchzuatmen, als Malfoy an ihm vorbeiging, nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt, nahe genug um einen Hauch von Seife und Parfüm und teuerem Stoff aufzufangen. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, dass Malfoy so...sauber...roch.

„Oh, aus keinem bestimmten Grund,"sagte Malfoy und Harry konnte den Hauch eines Lächelns in seiner Stimme hören. „Ich wollte nur...nun, sagen wir, ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir bald etwas sehr neues und interessantes über Potter erfahren werden."Grinste er.

Crabbe und Goyle grinsten ebenfalls. „Wie was zum Beispiel?"fragte Goyle.

„Oh, ich denke es ist etwas, was man besser selbst gesehen, als darüber geredet haben sollte,"antwortete Malfoy unbedeutend, als das Trio um die nächste Ecke bog und aus seiner Sicht verschwanden.

Harry sank auf den Boden, seine Knie an sein Kinn gezogen, die Fäuste auf seine Stirn gestützt und immer noch zitternd von den Nachwirkungen des Versuchs, die Macht des Mistelzweigs zurückzuhalten. Aber er hatte es geschafft, er hatte es wirklich geschafft. Obwohl es knapp gewesen war. Harry schauderte bei dem Gedanken, _wie_ nah er dran gewesen war, nach ihm zu greifen oder ihn stolpern zu lassen oder einen Satz nach vorne zu machen, ihn sich zu schnappen, den anderen Jungen gegen die Wand zu pressen und einfach in diesen Mund mit diesen harten Linien, dem leichten Kräuseln und diesen ausdrucksstarken... _einzutauchen..._Harry ohrfeigte sich selbst. Es half nicht.

Was sollte er tun? Offensichtlich war Malfoy nicht zufrieden, bis er Harry vor der ganzen Schule zum Narren gemacht hatte, also stand es außer Frage darauf zu warten, dass er den Mistelzweig zurücknahm; er würde verrückt werden, wenn er bis dahin seine Wirkungen zu bekämpfen versuchte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit Ron und Hermine bei der Sache um Rat zu fragen.

Er zog sich auf seine Beine, und machte dann eine Pause um auf seine Uhr zu gucken. Sicherlich war inzwischen genug Zeit vergangen, richtig...?

Er runzelte die Stirn. Nun, vielleicht sollte er zur Sicherheit anklopfen.

###

„Ron? Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Ron fuhr zusammen und hielt verlegen eine Hand vor sein linkes Auge, wo ein Bluterguss unheilvoll blühte.

„'Mine war nicht so glücklich, als sie das mit dem Mistelzweig rausgefunden hat."

Harry lachte. „Sie hat dir eine verpasst?"

„Hat mich umgehauen," gab Ron zu, seine andere Hand rieb sein Hinterteil.

Harry zwinkerte. „Ähm, Ron...du hast noch einen anderen Fleck hier."

„Wo?"Ron begann sich abzutasten.

„Ähm...nun...er ist..."---Harry fuhr mit einem Finger an seinem eigenen Hals entlang, gerade oben zur Innenseite seines Kragens--- „genau...hier."

Ron klatschte eine Hand auf die Seite seines Halses und errötete eine Nuance dunkler als sein Haar. „Genau hier?"

„Ja."

„Oh."

„Hm. Okay."Beide waren für ein paar Augenblicke ruhig, dann konnte Harry sein Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Versuch erst gar nicht, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass dieser Fleck von einer Faust kommt."

Ron stieß mit der Spitze eines seiner Turnschuhe auf die alten Fußbodenbretter. "Nun," sagte er und warf, schwach grinsend, einen flüchtigen Blick zu Harry hinauf, „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie die ganze Zeit sauer war."

###

„Tut mit Leid, Harry, aber ich kann wirklich nicht."Gestikulierte Hermine ungeduldig. „Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich vor dem Mittagessen noch ein Treffen mit Professor McGonagall habe."

„Kann das nicht warten?"Harry war entsetzt sich so weinerlich anzuhören, aber es waren hoffnungslose Zeiten.

Hermine seufzte und sprach langsam, wie zu einem störrischen Kind. „Harry. Ich habe dieses Treffen schon seit einem Monat festgelegt. Nein, es kann nicht warten."

„Also setzt du dich lieber zurück und schaust Harry zu, wie er Malfoy während dem Mittagessen die ganze Zeit abknutscht(,) oder was?"sagte Ron, sichtlich böse.

Hermine glühte, ihre Finger schlossen sich fester um das Buch, das sie gerade dabei war in ihrer Tasche zu verstauen. „Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, Ronald Weasley. Ich kann dir noch ein blaues Auge verpassen, das zu deinem ersten passt. Und denke nicht, ich würde es nicht tun."Sie zog die Schnalle fest und straffte sich, warf ihre Haare über ihre Schulter. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ihr zwei das nicht alleine regeln könnt."Sie verengte ihre Augen. „Schließlich habt ihr es bisher _auch_ geschafft, den Weg zur Bibliothek zu finden, oder?"

„Nun...natürlich." versuchte Harry zu beschwichtigen. „Aber du bist so viel besser im Recherchieren als wir."

„Noch ein Grund mehr für euch zu üben. Die N.E.W.T.'s sind nur noch einige Monate entfernt, vergesst das nicht."Sie stoppte auf ihrem Weg raus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher. „Harry, ich bezweifle, dass das alles so kompliziert ist. Letztendlich ist es ganz normale Ferienzauberei, oder?"Harry zuckte trostlos mit den Schultern. Sie seufzte. „Viel Glück. Ich sehe euch zwei beim Essen."

###

Die Bibliothek war in der Stunde vor dem Essen fast leer, so das nur wenige anwesend waren um Zeuge zu sein, wie Harry seinen Kopf langsam und wiederholt gegen den Tisch an dem er saß schlug. Ron saß ihm gegenüber, sein Gesichtsausdruck von schmerzlicher Symphatie geprägt.

„Das war's."_Bang_. „Ich werde nicht---_bang_---zum Essen---_bang_---gehen."_Bang_.

„Es könnte schlimmer sein,"sagte Ron vernünftig. „Ich meine, es könnte ein Shagging-Zauber [2] sein."

Harry hörte auf seinen Kopf an den Tisch zu schlagen, lang genug, um ihm einen bissigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Richtig,"sagte Ron. „Schlechtes Beispiel."

Harry legte seinen Kopf nach unten, eine Seite seines Gesichts gegen die kalte hölzerne Tischplatte gepresst.

„Warum ich?"murrte er.

„Warum muss ich immer das Ziel solcher blöden Streiche sein?"

„Harry."Ron hob sein Gesicht an. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht verstehe oder so. Aber...es ist...es geht nicht um Leben oder Tod. Es ist nicht wieder genauso wie mit der Feuerkelchsache. Es ist nur ein verdammter Kuss-Zauber."

„Du hast gut reden," murrte Harry. „Du bist nicht derjenige, der Malfoy für die nächste Zukunft küssen wird."

„Es könnte schlimmer sein,"sagte Ron vergnügt. „Was, wenn es Crabbe oder Goyle gewesen _wäre_?"

Beide erschauderten.

„Und weißt du,"sprach Ron weiter, „es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir den Mistelzweig geheim halten müssen. Wenn jeder weiß, dass du unter einem Zauber stehst, finden sie es nicht so merkwürdig, dass du Malfoy küsst."Er prustete. „Warum sonst _würde_ überhaupt jemand Malfoy küssen?"

Harry murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach, „attraktives Grinsen,"klang, aber Ron entschied sich, das zu ignorieren, annehmend, er sei in einem vom Stress hervorgerufenen Wahn.

„Ich lasse das Mittagessen ausfallen,"sagte Harry, sein Gesicht immer noch gegen den Tisch. „Ich werde nicht hingehen."

Ron seufzte. „Du wirst ihn irgendwann sehen müssen. Wie haben Zaubertränke morgen."

„Zaubertränke!" Harry fing wieder an seinen Kopf auf den Tisch zu schlagen.

Rons Hand schoss nach vorne und bekam Harrys Stirn zu fassen, bevor sie wieder das Holz treffen konnte. „Hör auf!"Sein Gesicht verzog sich für einen Moment zu einem Ausdruck von gequälter Unentschlossenheit, dann seufzte er. „Okay, ich hab dir das noch nicht erzählt, aber ich werde es jetzt tun. Vielleicht fühlst du dich dann ein wenig besser."

Harry stützte widerwillig und mit schmollendem Gesichtsausdruck sein Kinn auf eine Hand. „Was?"

„Vor zwei Jahren, als meine Familie in den Weihnachtsferien nach Rumänien fuhr, haben es Fred und George irgendwie geschafft, mir einen Mistelzweig zuzuschieben, den ein Freund von Charlie für seine Freundin verhext hatte."Er schauderte. „Ich war fürchterlich. Ich war hinter ihm her wie ein läufiger Hund. Er hat nicht einmal verstanden was los war, bis ich ihn gebeten habe den Mistelzweig zurückzunehmen."Er schüttelte den Kopf und ein roter Fleck brannte auf seinen Wangen bei der Erinnerung daran.

„Ich glaube, Hugh denkt immer noch ich bin ein bisschen verrückt."

Harry starrte ihn an. „Das hilft nicht wirklich."

Ron warf die Hände in die Luft. „Alles was ich damit sagen will ist, dass es nicht nur dir passiert! Faule Streiche wie dieser passieren auch anderen Leuten. Und vielleicht wird es Malfoy ja müde, umschwärmt zu werden und nimmt den Mistelzweig eher früher als später wieder zurück."Er schaute Harry an. „Du hast ihn dabei, oder?"

Harry zeigte lustlos auf seine Tasche. „Wir haben also keinen Gegenzauber gefunden. Das heißt nicht, dass keinen gibt. Wir können heute Nacht oder morgen weitersuchen und vielleicht sogar Hermine dazu kriegen uns zu helfen. Bis dahin musst du dich dem mutig entgegenstellen."Er zog eine Grimasse. „Stell dir einfach vor es ist deine Pflicht als Gryffindor."

Harry legte seinen Kopf zurück auf den Tisch. „Ich gehe nicht zum Essen,"murrte er.

„Oh, hör schon auf zu jammern, du großes Baby,"sagte Ron scharf. „Und ganz nebenbei gibt es Spotted Dick [3] heute Abend."

Harry hob seinen Kopf um ein paar Zentimeter an und warf Ron einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Gibt es das wirklich?"

„Du weißt, dass es so ist, Harry. Dobby hat es uns beiden letzte Woche erzählt, weil er weiß, dass es dein Lieblingsnachtisch ist."

Harry seufzte und setzte sich auf, immer nach klagend guckend. „Ich liebe Spotted Dick.[3]"

Ron stand auf und kam um den Tisch herum, um Harry auf seine Füße zu ziehen. „Das ist die richtige

Einstellung. Lass das nur ja niemanden hören, während du Malfoy küsst...es könnte falsch interpretiert werden."

###

Die Essensstunde war schon zur Hälfte vorbei, als Harry und Ron die große Halle erreichten und Harry hielt an der Hoffnung fest, dass Malfoy vielleicht früh gegangen oder überhaupt nicht anwesend gewesen sein könnte. Aber das wachsende Gefühl der Dringlichkeit, das er fühlte, als sie näher zur großen Halle kamen verriet ihm, was für ein vergeblicher Wunsch das war. Und natürlich war die erste Person die er beim Durchschreiten der Eingangstür sah Malfoy, selbstgefällig und erwartungsvoll, seine Augen lachend, die leuchtende Weihnachtsdekoration in seinen blonden Haaren reflektierend.

Eine Woge von Begeisterung kam in diesem Moment in Harry auf und er verschwendete nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran sich dem Zwang des Mistelzweigs zu widersetzen. Rons Versuch ihn aufzuhalten ignorierte er und marschierte mutig zum Slytherintisch, wo Malfoy saß und ihn mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen beobachtete. „Irgendein Problem, Potter?"grinste er.

„Ja."antwortete Harry und saß umgehend auf Malfoys Schoß, schloss seinen Mund über Malfoys äußerst unangenehmes Grinsen.

Nur, dass das Grinsen nicht ganz so unangenehm war, als diese Lippen gegen seine eigenen gepresst wurden, fand Harry. Für all ihre scharfrandigen Linien und ständig verächtlich gekräuselten Rundungen, waren sie überraschend weich und warm und glatt gegen seine und irgendwie war er nicht überrascht, als sie sich, ohne viel Zutun von seiner Seite(,) öffneten.

Er konnte Malfoy keuchen fühlen, als Harrys Zunge in seinen Mund glitt, als Harrys Finger sich durch das seidige blonde Haar woben. Harry bewegte sich ein wenig in Malfoys Schoß, einen näheren Sitz suchend, fand seine eigene steigende Erregung in dem Körper der gegen ihn gedrückt war reflektiert. Er nippte an Malfoys voller Unterlippe und konnte fühlen, wie der Slytherin ein Seufzen unterdrückte.

Abrupt stand Malfoy auf und stieß Harry damit von seinem Schoß. Harry lag ausgestreckt auf dem Boden, und blinzelte zu dem anderen Jungen hoch, der seinen Umhang um sich zog. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass du mich unwiderstehlich findest, Potter,"feixte Malfoy, „aber ich habe nie bemerkt, dass du den Drang hattest, es so öffentlich zu zeigen."

Harry sprang auf seine Füße. „Du verdammter Lügner---."

Er griff wieder nach Malfoy, aber der andere Junge trat zurück, winkte ihm mahnend mit einem Finger und lachte. „Ungezogen, ungezogen, Potter", mahnte er. „Du solltest nicht so freigiebig mit deinen Gefühlen in der Öffentlichkeit sein. Du könntest in Schwierigkeiten geraten."

Harry versuchte sich wieder auf ihn zu stürzen, dieses Mal nur noch aus Wut, doch fand sich in Rons festem Griff wieder. „Komm schon, Harry," zischte er. „Du kannst dich davon befreien, ich weiß, dass du kannst."Er starrte Malfoy über Harrys Schulter hinweg an. „Verpiss dich von hier, du kleines Frettchen,"höhnte er. „Ich weiß, was du vorhast."

Malfoy lachte über sie beide und schickte sie mit einem kleinen Winken an Harry fort. Harry ließ es zu, sich zum Gryffindortisch treiben und gewaltsam gegenüber einer erstaunten Hermine hinsetzen zu lassen, Ron's breite Hände auf seinen Schultern. Er starrte durch die Halle dorthin, wo Malfoy und seine zwei Bodyguards vom Tisch weggetreten waren und jetzt auf die Ausgangstür zuliefen. Aber gerade beim Durchgang stoppte Malfoy einen Augenblick lang und warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, ließ dabei die Finger über seine Lippen fahren. Sein Blick traf Harry's für einen Moment, dann verschwand er, Crabbe und Goyle ihm auf den Fersen.

Harry schaute auf seinen Teller und bemerkte nicht einmal die Blicke und das Flüstern vom Rest der Halle. Das würde kein leichtes Unterfangen werden.

###

Als er in dieser Nacht im Bett lag, ließ Harry noch einmal alles Revue passieren. Er hatte vorher nicht viel Zeit gehabt nachzudenken, was damit zusammenhing, dass Ron ziemlich wirr für gut ein paar Stunden von Hermine redete (sehr zum Vergnügen der anderen Zimmerbewohner, die Ron jetzt für einige Jahre hinter Hermine herrennen gesehen hatten).

Malfoy. Harry hatte Malfoy heute Abend wirklich öffentlich geküsst und, dachte er, das Gesicht in der Dunkelheit verziehend bei der Erkenntnis, es war nicht so schlimm gewesen. Es war nur für ein paar Sekunden, wirklich, aber er war warm gewesen und zugänglich und ---Harry schluckte--- ja, aufregend. Die Szene danach war natürlich unangenehm gewesen, aber Harry's Geist drehte sich zurück zu dieser letzten Sekunde bevor Malfoy die Halle verlassen hatte ---der kurze Austausch von Blicken den sie geteilt hatten. Da war kein Hass in den Augen des anderen gewesen, dessen war Harry sich sicher. Es hatte wie...Verwirrung ausgesehen.

Verwirrtheit.

Furcht?

Harry runzelte die Stirn und vergrub sich tiefer unter der Decke. Er hatte gehofft, Malfoy würde den Mistelzweig so früh wie möglich aus Ekel wieder zurücknehmen. Aber irgendwie ---er erschauderte unfreiwillig, als er sich an das Gefühl von Malfoys Zunge, die seine eigene streichelte, erinnerte--- erwartete er nicht länger, dass das der Fall sein würde.

###

Am nächsten Morgen war Malfoy nicht beim Frühstück anwesend, so dass Harry einen Seufzer der Erleichterung austoßen und sich mit Ron und Hermine an den Gryffindortisch setzen konnte, die sich gegenüber

saßen und heiße Blicke über die Rühreier und Würstchen hinweg austauschten.

„Also,"seufzte Harry, „seid ihr zwei jetzt offiziell zusammen oder nicht?"

Noch ein siedender Blick wurde zwischen ihnen ausgetauscht, bevor sich Hermine zu Harry drehte und lächelte.

„Ja, ich glaube, das kann man so sagen."

„War auch Zeit," murmelte er und fiel über seine eigenen Rühreier her. „Ihr beide habt mich die letzten drei Jahre in den Wahnsinn getrieben."

Hermine schnaubte. „Das war nur, weil Ron nicht bemerkt hat, dass ich ein Mädchen bin."

Ron starrte sie finster an, ein beträchtlicher lilaner Fleck schimmerte immer noch um das eine Auge herum. „Nein, weil du mit einem übergroßen bulgarischen Quidditch-Spieler flirten musstest."

Hermine starrte zurück. „Nein, nur, weil du dich nicht dazu überwinden konntest den ersten Schritt zu machen und mich als erste zu fragen."

Ron steckte einen Schinkenstreifen in seinen Mund. „Was zum Teufel denkst du denn, wofür der Mistelzweig gedacht war?"

„Ganz recht, gut, ja, es hat funktioniert,"gab Hermine zu. Ihre Augen verengten sich und sie knuffte Ron in die Schulter. „Aber wenn du noch mehr solche Arten von Zaubern an mir ausprobierst, werden es nicht deine Augen sein, die ich schwarz und blau zurücklassen werde. Verstehst du mich?"

Ron grinste frech. „Oh, baby,"seufzte er, „Ich liebe es, wenn du gewalttätig wirst."

Anders als man es von ihr gewöhnt war, lachte Hermine nur leise. „Kommt das davon, dass du als Jüngster von sechs Brüdern aufgewachsen bist?"

„Sicher,"antwortete er. „Es fühlt sich einfach nicht wie Liebe an, solange kein Faustkampf enthalten ist."

Einer ihrer Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben. „Hm, wirklich? In diesem Fall, nehme ich an, dass Sex mit dir sehr interessant werden sollte."

Ron ließ seine Gabel fallen. Sein Mund arbeitete, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Seine Augen kreuzten sich fast.

Hermine lehnte sich nach vorne und presste einen Finger unter sein Kinn um seinen Mund mit einem deutlich wahrnehmbaren _Klick _zu schließen. „Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, wie ich ihn ruhig kriegen kann,"sagte sie und zwinkerte Harry zu.

Harry seufzte. „Ja, aber du bist nicht derjenige, der später mit ihm zusammen ist, wenn in ein paar Stunden die Bedeutung von dem was du gerade gesagt hast vollständig zu ihm durchsickert."

Sie tätschelte seine Hand. „Keine Sorge. Ruhe-Zauber sind eine wundervolle Sache. Sie sprang auf ihre Füße und schlenderte davon, zwei sehr vergnügte Teenager-Jungen zurücklassend, die ihr hinterher schauten. Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob die Ferien alle ein wenig verrückt machten.

###

Der Morgen war glücklicherweise Malfoy-frei, aber Harry fand sich diesen Nachmittag den Weg zu Zaubertränke schlurfen. Eine ganze Stunde. Wie konnte er es aushalten eine ganze Stunde lang mit Malfoy in einem Raum zu sein? Egal wie sehr er gegen die Magie ankämpfte, er würde zusammenbrechen. Er konnte es schon wirken spüren, wie es ihn vorwärts drängte, sein Blut zum kochen brachte. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte weiter, fiel hinter Ron und Hermine zurück, die so ineinander vertieft waren, dass sie es nicht einmal bemerkten.

Als er an der teilweise geöffneten Tür eines unbenutzten Klassenzimmers vorbeiging, schoss ein flinker, verstohlener Arm heraus und packte ihn beim Kragen seines Umhangs, zog ihn mit zurück in das Zimmer. Harry würgte, und blinzelte vor Überraschung, als er sich Auge in Auge mit Malfoy wiederfand. „Potter,"spottete der, aber das war alles, was er noch sagen konnte, bevor Harry sich vorwärts presste und den Mund des anderen Jungen mit seinem einfing. Malfoy machte einen unartikulierten Laut in seiner Kehle, der nicht sehr nach Protest klang und dann griffen seine Hände Harry's Schultern, die Finger vergruben sich krampfartig darin.

Harry drehte sich, so dass Malfoys Rücken gegen die kalte Steinwand gepresst wurde und fuhr fort den Mund des Slytherins zu plündern, Finger die Seiten des zitternden Jungen herunterfahren zu lassen, bevor sie sich um seine Hüfte legten. Malfoy stöhnte und drängte sich näher und Harry fand sich das selbe tun. Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie sich nichts mehr bewusst außer keuchender Münder und erhitzter Haut und begieriger Körper, die sich aneinander drückten. Abrupt legte Malfoy eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und stieß ihn weg. Harry starrte, halb-blind und verwirrt.

„Geh,"sagte Malfoy, seine Stimme heiser. Harry presste sich nach vorne, doch Malfoy schubste ihn wieder weg.

„Geh!"wiederholte er, Harrys rechten Arm haltend. „Du wirst zu spät zum Unterricht kommen."

„Du auch,"krächzte Harry.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich,"sagte Malfoy und stieß Harry aus der Tür. „Geh!"

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte Harry, dass Malfoy Recht hatte und er rannte den Gang hinunter ohne zurückzuschauen.

Zum Zeitpunkt seiner Ankunft am Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer, war er wirklich spät dran und jegliche Hoffnung, unbemerkt hineinzuschlüpfen wurde in dem Moment zunichte gemacht, als er durch die Tür schlich und Snape's selbstgefällige Begrüßung hörte, „Mr.Potter. Wie ich sehe haben Sie sich doch noch entschieden sich unserer bescheidenen Klasse anzuschließen."

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld, Professor,"keuchte er. „Malfoy---„

Snape's Augen hefteten sich von der anderen Seite des Raumes auf ihn. „Versuchen Sie nicht, Mr. Malfoy die Schuld für Ihre eigenen Fehler anzuhängen."

„Aber er ist auch zu spät!"Protestierte Harry.

„Mr.Malfoy ist für heute vom Unterricht entschuldigt," antwortete Snape und faltete seine bleichen Finger ineinander. „Sie, jedenfalls, sind es nicht. Setzen Sie sich hin, Potter."Er hob den Glaskolben vom Tisch vor ihm auf. „Und zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor,"fügte er hinzu, fast wie ein Nachgedanke.

Harry ließ sich auf seinen Sitz sinken, sein Gesicht glühte. Verdammter Mistelzweig.

###

Immer noch beschämt von den Ereignissen, die diesen Nachmittag bis zu Zaubertränke passiert waren, ging Harry früh zum Essen, schlang sein Essen herunter und verließ die Halle wieder, als die meisten Schüler ankamen. Malfoy war nirgendwo in der Halle. Harry stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als er aus der Tür rannte, nur um von einer tiefen, amüsierten Stimme angehalten zu werden. „Wo soll's denn hingehen, Potter?"

Harry wirbelte herum und, ja, da war er, selbstgefälliges Grinsen, eine Hand lässig auf der Hüfte ruhend. _Ich werde das nicht tun_, sagte sich Harry und ballte die Fäuste, _Ich werde das nicht tun_! Aber als Malfoy ihn hinter eine Rüstung zog, wehrte er sich nicht und als Malfoy lachte, konnte er sich nicht anders helfen, als den Ton mit seinem eigenen Mund zu stoppen. Malfoy schnurrte. „Wie war Zaubertränke?"murmelte er.

„Du hast geschwänzt, du Bastard,"grollte Harry zwischen den Küssen.

„Ich habe nicht geschwänzt,"antwortete Malfoy, „Ich war entschuldigt. Snape hat dich gesehen, wie du mich gestern in der großen Halle geküsst hast und musste gar nicht erst überzeugt werden um zu glauben, dass mir ziemlich schlecht von dem Schock und dem Horror wäre."

„Du dreckiger---" knurrte Harry, seinen Mund auf Malfoys Hals gepresst.

Malfoy lachte, ein tiefer Ton, tief in seiner Kehle. „Du magst mich dreckig, oder, Potter? Du magst mich, wie auch immer du mich kriegen kannst."

„Ich hasse dich," sagte Harry.

„Deine Taten belügen deine Worte, Potter."

Harrys Hände kneteten die Rückseite des anderen Jungen, auch als er nach Luft schnappte, „Du weißt, dass es nur ein Zauber ist, Malfoy."

„Ja,"lachte Malfoy, „aber niemand sonst glaubt das, nicht wahr? Jeder weiß, wie du mich anschaust, Potter."

„Ich schaue dich nicht an."

Malfoy lachte nur leise. „Oh doch, Potter, das tust du."Er trat hinter der Rüstung hervor und lief in die große Halle, ließ Harry zurück, der seine Faust vor Frustration gegen die Wand schlug.

###

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry,"sagte Hermine später in dieser Nacht in einer Ecke des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraums. „Ich habe es versucht."Sie berührte Ron's Hand. „Wir haben es beide versucht. Alle Bücher, die irgendetwas mit Mistelzweigen oder anderen Ferienzaubern zu tun haben sind aus der Bücherei ausgeliehen worden."

Harry presste seine Hände auf die Augen. „Was ist mit der verbotenen Abteilung?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bezweifle, dass irgendetwas dort zu finden ist. Das ist keine dunkle oder verbotene Magie."

„Was ist mit Professor Flitwick? Könnte er helfen?"

Hermine und Ron tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus. „Hast du es nicht gehört, Harry?"fragte sie. „Professor Flitwick ist schon in die Ferien gefahren. Er hatte eine dringende Familienangelegenheit, so dass Zauberkunde für den Rest der Woche ausfällt."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Er schien schrecklich amüsiert von der ganzen Situation zu sein, wenn du mich fragst. Sehr merkwürdig, sage ich."

„Vielleicht McGonagall...?"Begann Harry jetzt ziemlich hoffnungslos.

„Oh, sie würde dich aus ihrem Büro rausschmeißen. ‚Schüler und ihre Ferienstreiche.'"ahmte Ron sie nach, während er eine passende Imitation des abweisenden Blickes der Professorin machte.

Harry ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. „Das war's dann wohl. Ich bin geliefert."

Ron und Hermine waren ruhig. Insgeheim stimmten sie ihm zu.

###

„Nur noch vier Tage bis zu den Ferien,"sagte sich Harry, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. „Nur noch vier Tage."

Er schleppte sich zum Frühstück, bebend vor Beklommenheit. Aber kein Malfoy war zu sehen. Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob er je frühstückte – er konnte sich nicht erinnern ihn je dort gesehen zu haben. Er schluckte. Nicht, dass er das irgendwie bemerkte hätte oder so. Aber es machte sehr viel Sinn – vielleicht war Mahlzeiten zu überspringen der Grund wie Malfoy so dünn bleiben konnte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Aber, ehrlich, er hatte es nicht bemerkt. Überhaupt nicht.

Den einzigen anderen Unterricht den er diese Woche zusammen mit Malfoy hatte, war Pflege magischer Geschöpfe am Donnerstag und irgendwie erwartete er nicht, dass Malfoy in der Lage sein würde, sich da herauszureden. Aber das ließ immer noch eine Anzahl an Mahlzeiten übrig, die man durchstehen musste, plus die Möglichkeit von unerwarteten Treffen in den Korridoren oder anderswo. Verdammt, warum konnte Malfoy nicht einfach den Mistelzweig wieder zurücknehmen?

Der Tag war ereignislos – er ging Umwege um Gänge zu vermeiden, von den er wusste, dass die Slytherins sie zu benutzen pflegten und er hatte es geschafft die Hauselfen dazu zu überreden, ihm etwas zu Essen zu geben um es mit in den Gryffindorturm zu nehmen, so dass für die nächsten paar Tage nicht in der Großen Halle würde essen müssen. Die Dinge schienen sich dem Besseren zuzuwenden.

Er trug seine kostbare Beute nach oben, sich selbst für seine Klugheit gratulierend, und erstarrte dann, als er eine magere blonde Figur sehen konnte, die elegant gegen die Wand neben dem Gryffindor Porträtloch lehnte. Malfoy richtete sich auf und warf ihm ein schwaches, gemeines Lächeln zu. „Du hast doch nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach werden würde, oder, Potter?"

Harry ließ den Essenskorb fallen.

Malfoy trat näher und Harry fühlte, wie er zu zittern anfing. Oh Gott, nicht hier. Nicht hier, wo jeder seiner Freunde jeden Moment entlang kommen und sie entdecken könnte. Sie waren jetzt praktisch Nase an Nase und Harrys Atem war stoßartig geworden von der Bemühung sich zurückzuhalten. Er starrte Malfoy an, ungewollt fasziniert von den ständig wechselnden Schatten in den Augen des anderen Jungen – Schatten rauchigen graus und silbers, die im flackernden Kerzenlicht miteinander verschmolzen, und dem Winkel des schmalen Gesichts des Slytherins. Harrys Blick fiel auf Malfoys Lippen – weich, rosa, nur leicht geöffnet – und er war verloren.

Sein Gesicht senkte sich und er fing diesen Mund mit seinem eigenen, seine Augen schlossen sich flatternd mit der Erleichterung des Kontaktes.

Es schien nicht viel los zu sein hier in diesem schattigen Korridor während dem Essen – nur eine lange, gemächliche Erforschung von zwei Mündern aufeinander, Finger sich streichelnd, dann ineinander verflechtend. Malfoys Mund war so warm, dachte Harry, so anders als das, was er von diesem kühlen Äußeren erwartet hätte. Er schmeckte nach Äpfeln und Kürbissaft und Nelken und Harry genoss es. Malfoys Zunge fuhr Harrys Zähne entlang und Harry wimmerte. Er konnte die Rundungen der Lippen des anderen Jungen gegen seine spüren.

Viel zu früh trat Malfoy zurück. Sein Mund war feucht und seine Wangen gerötet und Harrys Atem stockte bei seinem Anblick. „Versteck dich nicht vor mir, Potter,"murmelte Malfoy, ließ seine Hand aus Harrys Reichweite gleiten und ging davon.

Harry stand dort im Korridor, frustriert und voller Sehnsucht, seine Fäuste ballend, an der Stärke festhaltend, die er brauchte, um nicht hinter Malfoy herzurennen. Schließlich, als sein Herzschlag sich beruhigte, bückte er sich, um den Essenskorb aufzuheben und drehte sich zum Portrait der Fetten Dame um, nur um sie sich selbst zufächelnd vorzufinden. „Mein Lieber,"gluckste sie, „das war ja mal ne Vorstellung."

Harry errötete so heftig, dass er fast nicht das Passwort hervorstammeln konnte.

###

Malfoy erwischte ihn drei Mal am nächsten Tag: einmal außerhalb des Badezimmers der Vertrauensschüler (Harry drängte ihn hinein, stieß ihn gegen die Wand und plünderte gnadenlos seinen Mund), einmal in der Nähe des Zauberkunde-Klassenzimmers (Malfoy lachte, als er seine Hand die Vorderseite von Harrys Hose heruntergleiten ließ und ihn unverkennbar erregt wiederfand), und einmal direkt außerhalb von Professor McGonagalls Büro (sie fand sie einander umklammernd, eng an die Wand gepresst, einander verschlingend; sie hatte jedem ihrer Häuser Punkte abgezogen und schickte sie in verschiedene Richtungen davon; Harry hätte fast geschrieen, so ungerecht fand er das).

Es verwirrte Harry, dass Malfoy nicht eifriger darauf aus war, ihn zu mehr bevölkerten Orten er Schule zu schleppen. War dass nicht nach allem der Sinn des Mistelzweigs – ihn zu demütigen? Während dem letzten Treffen, außerhalb von McGonagalls Büro, hatte Harry ihn gefragt, einige Minuten bevor sie erwischt worden waren. „Was willst du, Malfoy?"Malfoy hatte seinen Kopf zurückgelegt und gegrinst. „Was denkst du, was ich will, Potter?"

„Nun,"hatte Harry gekeucht, „jetzt gerade scheinst nur sehr viele unerlaubte Küsse von deinem Feind zu bekommen."„Und wer sagt, dass das nicht genau das ist, was ich will?"hatte er gezwinkert.

„Lustig, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du auf so etwas aus bist,"hatte Harry geknurrt.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich das bin."

„Dann warum?"hatte er verzweifelt gefragt.

Malfoy hatte sein Kinn in einer Hand gehalten. „Verstehst du es nicht, Potter? Es geht immer um Macht."Er grinste schwach. „Du kannst mir nicht widerstehen. Du wirst damit den Rest deines Lebens leben müssen."

Harry hatte beobachtet, wie der Blick des anderen Jungens zu seinen Lippen herunterflackerte und hatte seine Augen verengt. „Und rate mal, Malfoy? Das wirst _du_ auch."Und damit hatte er seinen Mund wieder über Malfoys geschlossen und sie waren miteinander verbunden geblieben bis zu ihrer Entdeckung durch die Hände von McGonagall.

###

Harry fand heraus, dass er nicht besorgt zu sein brauchte über die Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe am nächsten Nachmittag, als Hagrid sie alle mit nach draußen nahm und sie in Gruppen einteilte, um die Spuren magischer Kreaturen im Schnee am Rande des Waldes zu identifizieren. Er und Malfoy waren in Gruppen eingeteilt, die am jeweils anderen Ende des Gebietes arbeiteten und Harry drehte den Slytherins fest entschlossen den Rücken zu und fing an mit Ron, Hermine und Neville zu arbeiten.

Aber er blickte einmal auf um seinen Blick unwiderstehlich angezogen zu fühlen von einem Kopf mit feinem

Silber-blonden Haar, dass mit Schneeflocken in der Wintersonne glitzerte. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Brust zusammenzog und sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte und musste sich sehr bewusst daran erinnern, zu bleiben wo er war und nicht zu Malfoys Gruppe herüberzulaufen. War es möglich, dass die Wirkung des Mistelzweiges stärker wurde, dass sie ihn über diese Entfernung hinweg unter freiem Himmel beeinflussen konnte?

In diesem Moment drehte sich Malfoy etwas und erwischte Harry, wie dieser ihn ansah. Ein kleines verwirrtes Stirnrunzeln schien über seine Gesichtszüge zu schweben und er wendete seinen Blick ab. Harry seufzte und arbeitete weiter, aber konnte das Gefühl nicht loswerden, den ganzen Nachmittag lang hin und wieder beobachtet zu werden.

###

„Also immer noch keine Mistelzweig-Bücher in der Bibliothek?"

Hermine seufzte und tätschelte seinen Arm als sie sich nach dem Essen neben ihn in den Gemeinschaftraum setzte. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Aber Madam Pince sagt, sie sollen alle morgen zurück sein."

„Ferien,"sagte Harry. „Richtig."

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Sicher kannst du noch einen weiteren Tag durchhalten. Es ist doch alles nicht so schlimm, oder, Harry?"

Er schloss seine Augen. „Das ist das Problem."

###

Harry brauchte Luft. Also schnappte er sich, obwohl es schon Ausgangssperre und bitterkalt draußen war, seinen wärmsten Umhang und seinen Besen und machte sich unter seinem Tarnumhang auf zum Quidditch-Feld. Mondlicht glitzerte auf dem frischen Schnee und der Nachtwind erfasste die Bäume, sandte blaue Schatten, die über die Landschaft rannten.

Irgendwie war er nicht überrascht herauszufinden, dass Malfoy zuerst hierher gekommen war.

Er stand am Rande des Spielfeldes, eingehüllt in Unsichtbarkeit, einfach nur den anderen Jungen beobachtend wie er Loopings und Finten und Umdrehungen machte.

Er war ein fähiger und eleganter Flieger, musste Harry zugeben. Und wieder, dachte er und schluckte, so vieles an Malfoy war elegant. Wie gut er dieses Gesicht jetzt schon kannte, diese festen Lippen, diese von Schatten durchzogenen Augen; wie vertraut waren ihm diese langfingrigen Hände, die seinen Besen mit solcher Sicherheit umfassten, die ähnlich sicher auf Harrys Körper waren. Sein Atem stockte, als Malfoy mitten in der Luft stoppte, in seine Richtung starrte und er erkannte, dass der andere Junge seine Fußstapfen im Schnee entdeckt haben musste. Er ließ seinen Tarnumhang fallen und sah, wie sich Malfoys Augen weiteten. Aber er flog nicht weg, stattdessen wartete er darauf, dass Harry auf seinen Besen stieg und ihm in der Luft Gesellschaft leistete.

Die Nacht war kalt, aber die Luft war klar und der Himmel offen und die Sterne darüber verstreut wie ein Teppich voller Diamanten. Die Jungen flogen zusammen, umschlängelten sich, flogen um die Wette. Sie flogen auf dem Spielfeld hin und her, breit grinsend, lachend. Schließlich streckte Malfoy sich und bekam eine von Harrys Händen zu fassen als er vorbeiflog, zog ihn nah an sich heran, so dass ihre Besenstiele parallel waren. Irgendwie war es genau richtig für ihre Lippen, sich zu treffen, zu trennen und wieder zu treffen, zwei flatternde Gestalten gegen den Sternenbespickten Himmel. Teuer behandschuhte Hände griffen nach den Schultern der anderen Person, zogen ihn näher; glänzendes silber-blondes Haar wurde zerstrubbelt und blieb durch gierige Finger in alten wollenen Handschuhen hindurch stehen. Ihre Besen drehten sich, Seite an Seite, über der Mitte des Spielfeldes und ihre Körper pressten sich im Mondlicht aneinander, die Wärme der Begegnung die Kälte zurückdrängend.

Als es Mitternacht schlug trennten sie sich ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben.

###

Weil der Zauberkunde-Unterricht für den Rest der Woche ausfiel, hatte Harry am Freitag, dem letzten Tag vor den Ferien, keinen Unterricht. Er blieb den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer, während er halbherzig diejenigen unter seinen Zimmergenossen verabschiedete, die an diesem Nachmittag den Zug raus aus Hogsmeade nehmen würden, und starrte ansonsten Löcher in die Luft. Ron versuchte, ihn zu überreden, ihn und Hermine zu einem Spaziergang zum See zu begleiten und danach vielleicht einen Blick in die Bibliothek zu werfen, aber Harry sagte nein, er bevorzuge es drinnen zu bleiben, danke. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ ihn allein.

Einige Zeit später klopfte eine glatte Adlereule an das Zimmerfenster. An sein Bein angebunden war eine Notiz: „Treffe mich oben auf dem Astronomieturm um Mitternacht. Bring den Mistelzweig mit."Es war keine Unterschrift darunter.

Harry holte das grüne Zweigchen aus seinem jetzt schon üblichen Platz in seiner Tasche und sah es sich einen kurzen Moment an. Zähneknirschend konnte er dem Drang gerade noch wiederstehen die bescheuerte Pflanze aus dem Fenster zu werfen.

###

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer zu dieser Abendstunde, vor allem da viele der Schüler schon in die Weihnachtsferien gefahren waren. Die meisten der Zurückgebliebenen würden am Morgen weggehen...Malfoy mit eingeschlossen.

Harry saß in einem niedrigen Lehnsessel und starrte ins Feuer. Es ist fast vorbei, dachte er. Diese seltsamen letzten Tage mit Malfoy würden heute Nacht ein Ende finden. Kein Mistelzweig mehr, kein Küssen, keine überhitzten Treffen in verlassenen Klassenräumen und dunklen Gängen mehr. Er fühlte sich ungewöhnlich schlecht gelaunt, in Anbetracht der Umstände.

Seine Finger zogen sich fester um die Sessellehne, als das Portrait aufschwang und eine Person in den halbdunklen Raum eintrat. „Ah,"sagte er, beruhigte sich wieder als er sie erkannte, „Hermine."

Sie ging weiter in den Raum hinein und kam vor ihm zum Stehen. „Harry,"sagte sie. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren mit Verwirrung durchzogen.

„Was ist?"fragte er und lehnte sich vor.

„Ich bin gerade aus der Bibliothek zurück,"begann sie, „und...nun...ich habe die Bücher über die Mistelzweigzaubersprüche gelesen." Sie zögerte. „Ich bin nicht sicher, wie viel du wissen willst."

„Alles!"sagte er. „Erzähl mir alles."

Langsam, fast widerstrebend, begann sie zu erklären. Mit jedem Wort das von ihren Lippen kam, wurde Harry blasser. Als sie fertig war, lehnte er seinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Hermine dachte, er würde anfangen zu weinen und streckte eine Hand aus. „Harry..:"

Zu ihrer Überraschung begann Harry stattdessen zu lachen.

###

Als Harry einige Stunden später oben auf dem Astronomieturm ankam, fand er Malfoy schon zusammengerollt auf einem Fenstersims vor, draußen die eisigen Wintersterne betrachtend. Harry ließ seinen Tarnumhang fallen und näherte sich dem schlanken blonden Jungen. Er sah aus wie ein Engel, eingehüllt in Mondlicht und Harry fühlte einen Schmerz in seiner Brust, als seine Finger Malfoys berührten, als der Kopf des anderen Jungen sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihre Lippen sich trafen, ihr Atem in einer einzigen unwirklichen Wolke in die kalte Nachtluft aufstieg.

Eine von Malfoys eleganten Händen strich Harrys Wange entlang und er lehnte sich hinein, fühlte kalte Finger und eine warme Handfläche. „Das letzte Mal,"flüsterte Malfoy gegen Harrys Lippen. Harry murmelte etwas unhörbares als Antwort und ihre Münder öffneten sich gegeneinander, Zungen sich streichelnd, suchend. Das letzte Mal.

Mit einem Seufzen zog sich Malfoy zurück. „Wo ist er?"fragte er, seine Augen Harrys meidend.

Harry deutete auf seine Umhangtasche und mit einem fast schon winzigen Zögern, langte Malfoy hinein und holte es heraus.

Seine Finger zogen sich krampfartig um den schon halbzerbrochenen grünen Zweig und Harry sah zu, wie der Mistelzweig unwiderruflich in Malfoys Faust verstümmelt wurde, und lächelte.

Malfoy stieß sich vom Fenstersims ab und stand trotzig vor Harry, blonde Haare fielen ihm über ein Auge in einer Art und Weise, die trügerisch kindlich war. „Das ist das Ende,"sagte er. „Ich habe dich für meine Verhältnisse genug in Verlegenheit gebracht und gedemütigt."Er trat näher und stieß einen Finger auf Harrys Brust, seine grauen Augen verdunkelten sich. „Und wenn du versuchst, irgendjemandem zu erzählen, dass ich irgendetwas anderes gemacht habe, als einfach nur einen Idioten aus dir in der Öffentlichkeit zu machen, kann ich versprechen, dass du es bereuen wirst."

Harry packte den Finger mit einer Hand und stieß ihn weg. „Kein Problem,"sagte er und küsste Malfoy heftig.

Malfoy schnappte nach Luft, sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich, als Harrys Mund gegen seinen presste, als Harrys Hände seine Wange streichelten, seine Arme, seine Hüfte und tiefer.

Er drehte seinen Kopf weg. „Was---?"Harry zog sich leicht zurück. „Es ist nicht vorbei,"sagte er und leckte Malfoys Kiefer.

„Du...du kannst jetzt aufhören,"sagte Malfoy, es hörte sich gezwungen an. „Ich habe den Mistelzweig zurückgenommen."Harrys Zunge fuhr die Kurven seines Ohres nach. „Hast du mich gehört?"fragte er, seine Stimme sich eine Oktave erhöhend als Harry an seinem Ohrläppchen nippte.

„Ich habe ihn zurück genommen!"

„Ich weiß," murmelte Harry. „Ich weiß, dass du es getan hast."Er grinste gegen die Seite von Malfoys Hals als seine Hand fand, was er gesucht hatte. Er begann sie zu bewegen und Malfoy stöhnte, versuchte dann abrupt, Harry wegzustoßen.

„Was machst du?" Malfoy keuchte. „Der Zauber---"Seine Stimme brach, als Harry eine Hand in seine Hose gleiten ließ.

„Der Zauber ist vorbei!"schrie er, jetzt verzweifelt. „Der Zauber ist vorbei!"

Harry griff Malfoys Kinn mit einer Hand und drehte das Gesicht des anderen Jungen zu sich. „Der Zauber hat niemals angefangen,"sagte er.

Malfoy blinzelte, sein Blick auf Harrys amüsierte grüne Augen fixiert. „Was...was meinst du?"

„Weißt du," sagte Harry, sein Daumen streichelte auf Malfoys Hals auf und ab, seine Augen waren auf Malfoys Lippen gerichtet, „Ich habe Hermine ein bisschen nach den Eigenschaften von magischen Mistelzweigen forschen lassen."

Er machte eine Pause, sah zu, wie sich Malfoy seine trockenen Lippen leckte. „Und?" fragte Malfoy heiser.

„Nun,"sprach Harry, fast gleichgültig, weiter, „es hat sich herausgestellt, dass der Zauber der auf den Mistelzweig angewandt wird, eine leichte legale Ableitung des Imperius-Zaubers ist"

„Also?"fragte Malfoy mit erstickter Stimme, mit sich kämpfend auf Harrys Gesicht fokussiert zu bleiben.

„Also,"sagte Harry, „jeder weiß, dass ich den Imperius-Zauber seit dem vierten Schuljahr abwerfen kann."Er wartete bis Malfoys schockierte Augen direkt in seine sahen, und sprach dann weiter, ein Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel. „Also hätte ich jederzeit von all dem hier weggehen können ohne irgendwelche Nebeneffekte. Wenn ich gewollt hätte."

Malfoys Kiefer fiel nach unten und Harry nutzte diesen Vorteil, indem er seinen Mund über Malfoys schloss. Seine Zunge glitt in den Mund des Slytherins für eine lange langsame Bewegung, dann zog er sich zurück, ließ seine Hände fallen und trat einen halben Schritt zurück. Malfoy stand vor ihm, Augen geweitet, Mund offen, offensichtlich erregt und fast keuchend. Harry lehnte sich nach vorne und presste einen einzigen leichten Kuss auf seine Stirn. „Frohe Weihnachten, Draco,"murmelte er und ging davon.

###

Am Weihnachtsmorgen, kurz nach der Dämmerung, wurde Harry wach von dem Geräusch eines anhaltenden Klopfens an das Zimmerfenster. Er fingerte nach seiner Brille und kroch aus dem Bett, um eine ihm vertraute Adlereule zu sehen, die vor dem Turm mit den Flügeln schlug. Er öffnete das Fenster und sie ließ das Paket in seine Hände fallen und flog davon.

Er stand in dem dunstigen frühen Morgenlicht und betrachtete die Schachtel. Sie war dieses Mal rot eingepackt, mit einer grünen Schleife. Er öffnete die Schleife, entfernte die Verpackung und öffnete die Schachtel. In ihr lag ein ganz normaler Zweig eines Muggel-Mistelzweigs. Seine Augenbrauen senkten sich vor Verwirrung und er bückte sich um die weggeworfene Verpackung aufzuheben, suchte verspätet nach einer Karte. Er fand eine, an die Schleife angebracht, genau wie das letzte Mal. Aber diese hier zeigte: „Für Harry. Weil manche Dinge sogar stärker sind als Magie."

Als vereinzelte Schneeflocken durch das immer noch geöffnete Fenster huschten, schloss Harry seine Augen und lächelte.

Fin

###

[1] Ich wusste echt nicht, wie ich das gescheit übersetzen sollte. Die einzige Übersetzung von „to twitch", die ich gefunden habe („twitchy"selbst hab ich nicht gefunden), ist „zupfen"und wie, bitte, soll ich das sinnvoll in den Zusammenhang einfügen? Hilfe? Wenn mir jemand helfen könnte, wäre nett. ;-)

[2] Wieder ein Übersetzungsproblem. Im Original heißt es „Shagging-Charm". „To shag"heißt übersetzt eigentlich „zotteln"und das passt ja wohl mal gar nicht. Ich meine, ich hab da noch was anderes gefunden. Die Übersetzungsmaschine (Im Tompuuta nämlich, jaaa O.o...#g#) hat nämlich noch angezeigt, dass „to shag"auch verwendet wird in der Slang-Sprache und da soviel heißt wie „flachlegen". Aber erstens, hätte ich nicht gewusst, wie ich DAS hätte einbauen können, geschweige denn, wie man das als nicht allzu pervers klingenden Zauber formuliert kopfschüttel Da versteh einer diese Engländer und Amerikaner und die ganzen anderen die meinen, sie müssten Englisch sprechen... ;-)

[3] Und zu allerletzt: ein Übersetzungsproblem! Nein, wer hätte das gedacht! Spass bei Seite. Ich hab mich im Internet 'n bissel umgeguckt, was Spotted Dick eigentlich ist, aber alles was ich gefunden hab, sah irgendwie undefinierbar aus und ich wusste nicht, wie ich das Zeugs nennen sollte. Also hab ich den Namen einfach mal gelassen. Ist ja auch ein Eigenname, da kann ich ihn ja auch stehen lassen. Und außerdem würde bei einer sinnvollen Übersetzung ins Deutsche (falls es überhaupt eine gibt) der Witz verloren gehen, den die Autorin an dieser Stelle eingebaut hat...Ich denke, ihr wisst, was ich meine #g#...wenn nicht, schämt euch...und guckt nach

So, meine lieben Freunde #mit Tomaten beworfen wird#. Ja, ja, is ja gut, ich fass mich ja schon kurz...vielleicht :-)

Das war also meine erste Übersetzung, noch nicht perfekt, aber immerhin. Der Anfang gefällt mir nicht so besonders, aber wenn man endlich an meinen drei blöden (oben erläuterten) Begriffen vorbeigekommen ist, find ich's gar nich mal so schlecht .

ZU SMARAGDGRÜNE AUGEN: Ich hatte ja versprochen, weiterzuschreiben, sobald Ferien sind. So, jetzt sind Ferien und ich bin immerhin am Schreiben. Allerdings kann's noch 'n Weilchen dauern mit dem Hochladen, da ich beim fünften Kapitel nicht wirklich weiterkomme. Ich hab erst eine Computerseite voll und des is, um's mal auf'n Punkt zu bringen, ein Witz. Da könnt ich genauso gut Apfelsaft in 'nen Swimmingpool gießen und behaupten es wäre Mineralwasser -.-""(beachtet meine sinnlosen Vergleiche am besten gar nicht erst #drop#).

Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass ich vollkommen untätig bin. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wo ich beim 5.Teil nicht weiterkomme, sprüht meine Phantasie tausend Funken an späterer Stelle, sprich, wenn's auch jetzt schleppend vorangeht, so wird's später mal ne schnell-Hochlad-Phase geben. Ich hab nämlich mittlerweile drei spätere Kapitel schon so gut wie fertig, fehlt nur noch die Überarbeitung. Meine dramatische Ader ist in den letzten Tagen irgendwie mit mir durchgegangen, also macht euch in ferner Zukunft schon mal auf was gefasst #Muahahahahaha# #fies lach# (aber keine Sorge, des wird scho wieda )

So, des wär's dann auch schon wieder. Sollten irgendwelche dringenden Fragen bestehen, sei's zur Übersetzung oder zu Smaragdgrüne Augen oder zu den Internetadressen der Orignalff sowie der Autorin, dann lasst euch nicht abhalten. Ihr könnt's mir's auch mailen, da bin ich ja flexibel :-)


End file.
